Overthrowing The Märke Government
by WhyLouiseRose
Summary: (NOT PHAN) Everyone was born with a märke. Everyone's märke revealed their future. Maycie was special since she wasn't born with a märke. The government punished kids who didn't have märke. So, Maycie is forced into hiding, where she meets Dan Howell, a laid back nerd who is predicted to start the downfall of the government. You'll never guess what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 - Dan & The Broken Justice Scale

When I was born, everyone freaked out. First of all, my mom was 7 months pregnant at the time, which is extremely early. Second of all, my father was nowhere to be found. Last of all, I didn't have a märke. Everyone's märke revealed their future, and the government freaks out if you're not born with one. The doctors thought it was because I didn't have time to develop it.

Eventually, my mom's doctor told her to tell her husband that I didn't make it. The doctor told my mom that she would put me into hiding until either I got my märke or until I turned 16. My mom, that day, went home without any baby.

My name's Maycie Taylor Whitney. The doctor, Grace Howell, named me. Macy was my mother's name and Taylor is my father's name. I have my mother's nose and wavy brown hair. I have my father's bad eyes. What I mean is that I have his eye color and horrible eyesight.

I live in a safe room in the basement of Doctor Howell's house. She told me that if the government found me, that I would be killed almost instantly. Ever since Doctor Grace told me about the deal she made with my mother, she would have to release me when I turn 16 into the wild and prayed that I survived.

Doctor Grace already had a family. She has 2 daughters and 3 sons, who I've never met. Doctor Grace said that she was sacrificing her oldest child to help me survive. Besides, he's already a wanted criminal because of his märke. Doctor Grace told me that Dan, her oldest child, had a märke that the government wanted to never show up. His märke was a broken scale with a person on each side. The people on the scale were chained. The government deciphered that Dan would overthrow the government with someone who was also wanted. I was told that each märke could be as simple as a circle, and could be as complicated as every war known to man.

Tomorrow is my 16th birthday. which meant that I was soon to be released. Today was also the first time I got to see someone other that Doctor Grace since the day I was born. I was meeting Dan. I was so nervous about meeting him. How do humans greet other humans?

I waited in the safe room until I heard the 4 knocks to show that it was Doctor Grace. I quickly undid the locks and opened the door. In front of me was Doctor Grace and someone who I could only guess was Dan.

"Dan. This is Maycie. She's been living in this room since she was a baby." Doctor Grace said. Dan looked confused as he looked me over and looked everywhere in the small cramped room. I looked over myself as well. I thought I was presented pretty well. I was wearing a jean jacket with a camouflage t-shirt. I paired it off with some jeans.

"How… How has she been living here without anyone else knowing? Why has she been living here?" Dan asked.

"Maycie will explain everything to you. I have to get going. Please get acquainted, since it is your destiny." Doctor Grace said, pushing Dan inside the room and closing the door behind her. Dan stood there, staring at the door. He was so… different from Doctor Grace. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. There was also some weird things on his feet.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing a finger at the things on his feet. Dan turned around and looked at his feet. He looked at my feet and laughed.

"Of course, that hippie didn't introduce you to shoes or socks. Gosh, mom." He said, sighing. I tilted my head.

"Märke?" I asked. I wanted to see his märke since I've only seen Doctor Grace's, which was a stethoscope. Makes sense, she's a doctor. Dan looked confused, but he rolled up his sleeve. There, on his upper arm, was the scale that Doctor Grace told me about. It was different from what I had expected. The broken justice scale was black. The two people had a chain and ball around their ankles. The two people were different colors from the scale. They were a beautiful lavender purple.

"What about you? Where's your märke?" He asked. I looked at the ground and shuffled my feet. It took him a moment to realize what I wasn't saying. "You don't have a märke."

"That's why I'm here," I said, gesturing to the room.

"So… who's your parents?"

"Never met them. My mom was forced to tell my father that I didn't make it." I said, sitting at the table I had in here.

"So, why did my mom introduced us if you're supposed to be hidden?"

"Doctor Grace told me that I was to run away on my 16th birthday. She said that you would help me." I said. Dan sat down at the other chair, across from me. "Because the government said they couldn't trust you," I said. I could see the gears turning in Dan's head.

"We're… running away together?" He asked, looking me in the eye. I nodded my head once. I gave him a blank look. He kept staring at me like he was trying to figure me out. I pushed up my glasses and kept quiet. He then started digging in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice quiet and small. Dan then pulled out something I've never seen before.

"This is a phone," Dan said, attempting to hand me the thing. I gently poked it. All of a sudden, it starting glowing. I yelped and threw my hands in front of my face. I could hear laughter. I looked at him through my fingers. Dan was smiling and laughing. "Come on, you need at least one experience outside."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 - Fake Märke & Outside

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. Dan had several of these things called markers and he wanted to make a fake märke on my hand. He also had a thing called temporary tattoos that he made himself.

"Positive. Now, let's do a blue butterfly. That seem the most less threatening märke to me." He says, placing the temporary tattoo on the back of my hand. He quickly applied it and colored it blue and black. "Done! My masterpiece is done!" He said, smiling. I take a look. It truly is beautiful.

"Do you think no one will notice?"

"Oh, I think everyone will notice the innocent girl in the world of evil, but who cares. Let's go have fun!" Dan says. He stands up and walks to the safe room door. He opens it and gestures for me to exit. He then guides me through the house and tries his hardest to stop me from stopping. I leaned over to grab a pair of shoes that looked neglected for a while and put them on. Dan then grabbed the front door handle.

"Wait." I said, stopping him. Dan freezes.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"I… I can't do it. I won't go." I said. I could tell that I was noticeably, physically shaking. Dan sighs and shakes his head.

"Fine then, I guess you'll never met another human being again and you'll be stuck in that crappy, moldy cell forever." He says, letting go of the handle. I was fine in staying in my safe room forever, but it wasn't a cell and I wanted to met other people other than Dr Grace and Dan. I pouted and grabbed the handle myself. I twisted it and threw the door open.

A blinding light pierced my eyes. Once the brightness went away, I gasped. There, everywhere, was other humans walking. I pushed up my glasses and started to walk on the sidewalk. Dan walked next to me, allowing me to wander around and figure out everything.

"It's… beautiful." I said.

"Could be worse, that's for sure." Dan says as he shoves his hands in his pockets. I was just absorbing the sights, sounds, and smells. I started wondering into what I believe is called a park. I sat down in the grass and closed my eyes. I tilted my head back and inhaled. I then fully fell over, letting myself lay in the grass. I could hear some light laughter as I did so. I peeked open an eye and glanced at Dan, who was trying to control his laughter.

"What?" I asked. Dan just stifles his laughter and sits down next to me, but then lays down instead.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said. After a minute, he sits up. "Have you ever been to a cafe before?"

"What's a cafe?" I asked, sitting up as well. Dan just smiles and stood up. He offered his hand to me. I stared at it, then I hesitantly took the gesture. We began walking in a certain direction until we reached a small shop. We entered the building and got in line. Dan quickly explained to me that I just had to choose something off of the menu. I had chosen a mint hot chocolate and Dan had gotten some sort of coffee that I forgot to remember. We then sat down at the tables.

"So, how did you live your whole life locked up?" He asked.

"Well, it gets lonely and boring at times. The only thing that I really had to entertain myself was a rubik's cube, but I solved that when I was 5."

"Wait, you solved a rubik's cube when you were 5?"

"Well, yeah. I've had years to figure it out. And when I was 10, I learned how to fix that tv you guys have."

"How…"

"I read the instruction manual and went from there. I also had gotten new channels for you guys." I said as the waitress delivered our drinks. I took a sip of mine. It tasted so good, with the mixture of flavors. Dan looked really lost and deep in thought. All of a sudden, something hit Dan on his shoulders. I hadn't been expecting it, so I jumped in my skin.

"Hey Dan!" The person said. I looked at the person. It was a boy with jet black hair that was a lot like Dan's but faced the other direction. He also had icey blue eyes.

"Hey Phil." Dan said, only glancing up it look at the man while he took a sip from his coffee.

"Who's the lady you got there?" Phil asked, sitting down next to Dan. Dan kinda just froze. I think it would be weird if he said "This is the girl that's been locked in my basement for her whole life", so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm his cousin. The name's Maycie." I said, reaching my hand across the table for him to shake, which Phil took. As we did so, I noticed something colorful on his neck. After a second, I could see it. It looked like a flag, but instead of the country flag, I had all the colors in the rainbow. I wonder what that means...

"Nice to met ya. I'm Dan's mate, Phil. You know, I can see the resemblance between you two."

"Really?" Dan asked after almost choking on his coffee in surprise.

"Yeah, you guys have the same facial structure. Its also ironic that the both of you have curly brown hair styled in the same direction." Phil said, taking Dan's coffee and stealing a sip. Dan playfully punched Phil's arm, but waited until Phil finished his sip before he took it back. The two looked like great friends.

At that thought, I felt my stomach churning. I felt so sad and upset. Why couldn't I have been born with my märke? I would have great friends who cared for me like Phil did for Dan. If it hadn't been for me, Dan wouldn't have had to give up his great life. I dropped my head and took a small sip of my delicious hot chocolate. While the two gabbed about whatever was going on in their life, I just kept to myself.

"So, Maycie." Phil started, pulling me out of my own world. "That's an interesting märke, what does it mean?" I started freaking out on the inside. Everyone was told what their märke when they were born.

"Um, the butterfly effect." I said, remembering a lesson that Dr Howell taught me.

"What's the butterfly effect?" Phil asked, looking curious about it.

"It's a theory that the smallest thing, like a butterfly flapping it's wings, can change the whole world forever."

"Wow, that's super cool! All I have is gay right's movements."

"Don't say that. You could have been born without a märke." Dan says.

"True, but the government hates gay people, so that puts me on the to watch list."


End file.
